1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater system and more particularly pertains to abating contamination of water in the system to be heated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leak detection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, leak detection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting leaks through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,807 issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Doumit relates to an Early Warning Water Leak Detection System. U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,613 issued Nov. 14, 2000 to Doumit relates to an Early Warning Water Leak Detection System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,878 issued Aug. 13, 1996 to Jasper relates to a Defrost Heater With Spiral Vent.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water heater system that allows abating contamination of water in the system to be heated.
In this respect, the water heater system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating contamination of water in the system to be heated.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved water heater system which can be used for abating contamination of water in the system to be heated. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.